Slammy Awards
The Slammy Awards was a campy WWF version of the Academy Awards/Grammy Awards. Professional wrestlers appeared, lip-synching to songs they had originally recorded for The Wrestling Album, which was released in 1986, and performing skits. The first one aired in 1986, with another airing in 1987. The concept was resumed in 1996 and 1997. The Slammy Awards will return as part of a 3 hour edition of Monday Night Raw on December 5th. 1986 Slammy Awards *Best Personality in Land of 1000 Dances **Roddy Piper (winner) **All wrestlers in the video were nominees *Gene Okerlund performed "Tutti Frutti." *Best Producer **Mona Flambe aka Cyndi Lauper (winner) **Rick Derringer **Joel Dorn *Jimmy Hart performed "Eat Your Heart Out Rick Springfield." *Best Commentator **Gene Okerlund (winner) **Vince McMahon **Jesse Ventura *Hillbilly Jim lip-synched "Don't Go Messin' with a Country Boy." *Most Ignominious **Nikolai Volkoff (winner and only nominee) *Junkyard Dog lip-synched "Grab Them Cakes." *Best Single Performer **Junkyard Dog (winner) **Lou Albano **Gene Okerlund **Roddy Piper **Nikolai Volkoff **Jimmy Hart **Hillbilly Jim *Guest: Martha Quinn (Interviewer) 1987 Slammy Awards *Best Performance by an Animal presented by Gene Okerlund **George Steele (winner) **Frankie **Damian **Matilda *Woman of the Year presented by Honky Tonk Man and Jimmy Hart **Miss Elizabeth (winner) **Sherri Martel **The Fabulous Moolah **Dolly Parton **Yoko Ono *Best Ring Apparel presented by Jim Duggan **Harley Race (winner) **Demolition **Randy Savage **Honky Tonk Man **Davey Boy Smith and Dynamite Kid *Hulk Hogan Real American Award presented by Hulk Hogan to Billy Graham *Jesse "The Body" Award **Rick Rude (winner) **Butch Reed **Ultimate Warrior **Hercules **Sherri Martel *Greatest Hit presented by Jesse Ventura and Gene Okerlund **Jim Duggan (winner) **André the Giant **Honky Tonk Man **Bam Bam Bigelow **Rick Martel and Tito Santana *Manager of the Year presented by Gorilla Monsoon (No winner) **Bobby Heenan **Mr. Fuji **Jimmy Hart **Slick *Best Personal Hygiene presented by Jesse Ventura and Gene Okerlund **Nikolai Volkoff and Boris Zhukov and Slick (winners) **King Kong Bundy **Sika **Hillbilly Jim **George Steele *Best Vocal Performance presented by Randy Savage and Miss Elizabeth **Jim Duggan (winner) **Junkyard Dog **One Man Gang **Jimmy Hart **George Steele *Song of the Year presented by Jesse Ventura and Gene Okerlund (No winner - envelope eaten by Sika) **Vince McMahon (performed "Stand Back") **Koko B.Ware **Honky Tonk Man **Jimmy Hart (performed "Girls in Cars") *Best Group **One Man Gang (winner) *Humanitarian of the Year **Ted DiBiase (winner) *Best Head **Gene Okerlund and Bam Bam Bigelow (winners) *Bobby "The Brain" Heenan Scholarship Award **Islanders Haku & Tama, André the Giant, Hercules, King Kong Bundy, and Harley Race 1996 Slammy Awards *Best Buns presented by The Godwinns and Hillbilly Jim **Sunny (winner) **Goldust **Yokozuna **Shawn Michaels **Razor Ramon *Best Slammin' Jammin' Entrance presented by Steve Austin and Ted DiBiase **Shawn Michaels (winner) **Bret Hart **Diesel **The Undertaker **Goldust *"Put A Fork in Him, He's Done" for Best Finisher presented by Bob Backlund and Scott Reskus **Bret Hart - The Sharpshooter (winner) **The Undertaker - The Tombstone **Diesel - The Jack Knife **Ahmed Johnson - The Pearl River Plunge **Yokozuna - The Banzai Drop *Crime of the Century presented by Jim Cornette and Clarence Mason **Vader's assault on WWF President Gorilla Monsoon (winner) **Owen Hart taking credit for Shawn Michaels collapse **Psycho Sid attacks Shawn Michaels **Diesel repeatedly Jack Knifing Bret Hart after losing the WWF Championship to him **123 Kid's fast count on Razor Ramon *New Sensation of the Squared Circle presented by Jim Davidson, Darlene Vogel, and Paula Trickey **Ahmed Johnson (winner) **Isaac Yankem **The Bodydonnas **Savio Vega **Goldust *I'm Talking and I Can't Shut Up for Biggest Mouth presented by Billionaire Ted **Jerry Lawler (winner) **Dok Hendrix **Jim Ross **Jim Cornette **Brother Love *Best Threads presented by Mr. TV Trivia and Fatale **Shawn Michaels (winner) **Ted DiBiase **Goldust **Mr. Perfect **Hunter Hearst Helmsley *Blue Light Special for Worst Dresser presented by Mr. TV Trivia & Fatale **Jim Cornette (winner) **Harvey Wippleman **Henry Godwinn **Brother Love **Dok Hendrix *WWF's Greatest Hit presented by Goldust and Marlena **The Undertaker sucks Diesel into the abyss (winner) **Diesel throwing Bret through a table **Jeff Jarrett smashes Ahmed Johnson with a guitar **Yokozuna banzais two wrestlers at once **Hunter Hearst Helmsley *Minds Behind the Mayhem for Manager of the Year presented by Rob Perth **Sunny (winner) **Paul Bearer **Mr. Fuji **Ted DiBiase **Jim Cornette *Lifetime Achievement Award presented by Vince McMahon to Fred Blassie *Most Embarrassing Moment presented by The Bushwhackers **Jerry Lawler kisses his own foot (winner) **Ted DiBiase gets slopped by Henry Godwinn **Bodydonna Skip loses to previously winless Barry Horowitz **123 Kid dons a diaper **Hunter Hearst Helmsley gets dropped into the hog pen *Squared Circle Shocker presented by Hunter Hearst Helmsley **Shawn Michaels collapes (winner) --- Owen Hart accepts the award for making Shawn collapse **Goldust's Premire **Barry Horowitz gets his first WWF victory **123 Kid sells out on Razor Ramon **Bob Backlund declares candidacy *Master of Mat Mechanics presented by Mr. Perfect **Shawn Michaels (winner) **Davey Boy Smith **Bret Hart **Owen Hart **123 Kid *Best Music Video presented by Dok Hendrix **Bret Hart (winner) **Shawn Michaels **Sunny **Ultimate Warrior **Jeff Jarrett *US West Match of the Year presented by Jim Ross **Shawn Michaels vs. Razor Ramon in a ladder match from SummerSlam '95 (winner) **Taylor vs. Bigelow from WrestleMania XI **Howard Finkle vs. Harvey Wippleman in a Tuxedo Match from RAW **Bret Hart vs. Diesel from Survivor Series '95 **Henry Godwinn vs. Hunter Hearst Helmsley in a Hog Pen Match from IYH #5 *Which WWF champion, past or present, in attendance, is Hall of Fame bound? presented by Gorilla Monsoon **Bret Hart (winner) **Yokozuna **Diesel **Bob Backlund **The Undertaker *Leader of the New Generation presented by Roddy Piper **Shawn Michaels (winner) **The Undertaker **Bret Hart **Razor Ramon **Diesel 1997 Slammy Awards *New Sensation presented by Ahmed Johnson **Rocky Maivia (winner) **Steve Austin **Mankind **Marc Mero **Flash Funk *Best Dressed presented by Honky Tonk Man and Cindy Margolis **Sable (winner) **Shawn Michaels **Marlena **Flash Funk **The Undertaker *Best Tattoo presented by Adam & George **The Undertaker (winner) **Crush **Shawn Michaels **Tommy Lee **Drew Barrymore *Match of the Year presented by Jim Ross **Michaels vs. Hart from WrestleMania XII (winner) **Bret Hart vs. Austin from Survivor Series '96 **Austin vs. Vega from IYH #8 **Undertaker vs. Mankind from SummerSlam '96 **Michaels vs. Mankind from IYH #10 *Best Hair presented by Legion of Doom **Hunter Hearst Helmsley (winner) **Mankind **Steve Austin **Bret Hart **Shawn Michaels *Loose Screw presented by Sunny and Lou Albano **Mankind (winner) **Sycho Sid **Steve Austin **Bob Backlund **Cosmo Kramer *Best Bow Tie presented by Owen Hart (No winner. Hart steals Slammy) **Clarence Mason **Bob Backlund **Steve Urkel **Yokozuna *Best Entrance Music presented by Dok Hendrik and John McNaley **The Undertaker (winner) **Jesse James **Faarooq **Flash Funk **Sunny *Best Finisher presented by Brian Pillman **Bobby Mule - The Stone Stunner (winner) **Marc Mero - The Wild Thing **Sycho Sid - The Powerbomb **Steve Austin - The Stone Cold Stunner **Bret Hart - The Sharpshooter *Best Couple presented by Vince McMahon and Jerry Lawler **Goldust and Marlena (winners) **Marc Mero and Sable **Chyna and Triple H **Bobby and Annette **Siegfried & Roy *Freedom of Speech presented by Bob Backlund and Mancow **Steve Austin (winner) **Jerry Lawler **Paul E. Dangerously **Faarooq **Howard Stern *Star of the Highest Magnitude presented by Walter Payton **The Undertaker (winner) **Steve Austin **Bret Hart **Sycho Sid **Shawn Michaels *Lifetime Achievement Award presented by Gorilla Monsoon and Sycho Sid to Arnold Skaaland *Miss Slammy presented by Todd Pettengill **Sable (winner) **Sunny **Marlena **Chyna **The Funkettes Category:World Wrestling Entertainment television programs